Tales of the Heart
by BleedingThorns
Summary: Silence has no family, no loves, no adventures, until now, when she is tossed into the mix, of the best story ever told, Lord of the Rings!


Tales of the Heart By Bleeding Thorns  
  
The dreary skies overhead turned cloudy as night descended on the little town of Bree. A bat flies by lowly sinking into a cold dark dreary alley. Its wings fluttering every so slightly to the human eye as it passes above the heads of the townspeople, as it screeches loudly, glass shattering in its wake. A figure watches it from its position in the alley, lowering their head ever so slightly as the bat flies by. Staring after it, eyes trained on the slow fragile creature. Following it carefully, with eyes as golden as the trees of Lothlorien. The figure watched as the bat slowly descended upon the Prancing Pony, lightly landing on the pole with its name on it. It sunk upside down much like the sign had. The figure smirked at the thought, although this gesture was not seen under its deep, long cape and hood.  
  
Watching from a distance the figure slowly scanned the area for any weary faces, seeing none, it slowly made its way into the small petite Inn. As the figure walked in, they were met by many unknown stares, some friendly and some not. The figure scanned the area again slowly searching for something, as its eyes locked on a figure in the room. Walking over confidently it slowly inched its way towards the ruggedly looking man. In the blink of an eye, the figure had unsheathed a dagger and brought it to the mans throat in less than a second, impressive most people would have thought the figure mused. The man looked directly into the figures eyes smirking ever so slightly.  
  
"Any one could have seen that coming, Silence." He looked straight into the golden eyes of the figure in front of him. Processing the feelings and emotions in the eyes of the figure. Smirking some after he found what he was looking for. Jealousy.  
  
"Well not everyone can be as perfect as you are, Estel, although some may try, and I do believe in trying." The figure retorted smirking some at the sudden theory. "But do not forget it was I that taught you how to fight. No matter how hard you try, I will beat you." Smirking more widely now the figure removed the dagger from the mans throat and embraced Estel tightly. "I have missed you old friend."  
  
"As have I." He smiled lightly at the figure before him. Pulling apart from the figure while seeing past its shoulder, he watched carefully as the young hobbit, Frodo, fell backwards the ring slipping from his fingers slowly alternating in the air then slowly slipping onto his finger, and gracefully, as if the action was placed by an Elf. Estel jumped from his place by the table and walked briskly to Frodo after he appeared back on the floor of the Inn, the figure from before trailing after him. Estel tugged Frodo up to his room, slowly trailing the figure behind him. Once Estel, Frodo, and the figure were up in Estels' room, Estel blew out the candles talking menacingly to Frodo, scaring the poor hobbit out of his wits. Suddenly the door was thrown open as three hobbits came in carrying there weapons of choice. Estel spoke to them as the figure sat back and watched. The hobbits and Estel turned to the figure.  
  
"Who is that?" Pippin asked while he scanned the figures' figure looking for any sign of species or even sex. He turned his attention back to Estel as he spoke up.  
  
"That is Silence. If you want to know more, you have to ask." He lightly gave the hobbit a push in the direction of the figure. The hobbit stood to the spot Estel pushed him, shaking in his boots. A light beautiful voice filled the room, the hobbits not knowing where it came from.  
  
"Do not worry Mr. Took, I will not hurt you." The figure pushed back the hood on its cape as a Elven maiden appeared from underneath the cloak. Her blonde hair falling in ringlets down her back to her butt. The Hobbits gasped. Pippin rubs his eyes a couple of times clearly not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"You are a. a..GIRL!" Blushing lightly at the hobbits sudden outburst, he took a step back looking down. "I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you." Looking up, his eyes met a suddenly amused gaze of the Elf in front of him. She took a step forward to him kneeling down in front of him. She lifted her hand lightly as it cupped the young hobbits cheek, caressing it lightly.  
"That I am, Mr. Took, that I am." She smiled lightly up at the young hobbit then stood to her full height at 5'9 almost towering over Estel had it not been that he was an inch taller then her. The hobbit she was just talking to was blushing bright red to his very root. Silence walked over toward Estel watching as he glanced out the window, leaving the blushing hobbit to himself.  
  
"Have you any idea when they will be here?" She looked to Estel silently watching his features on his face contort into confusion then into understanding, knowing that now she ment the Ringwraiths. He turned to her his body not having to turn much but his head turning slowly to meet her golden gaze.  
  
"They will be here midnight tonight." He closed his eyes some looking to the hobbits and then to her. "You may sleep here tonight, I will keep watch." He lightly gave her a little shove at her uncertain look. Watching as she walked over to the hobbits laying down beside one of the beds curling up so that her knees were almost touching her face as she wrapped her left arm around them, then encircling them with her right as she slowly closed her eyes and slowly falling asleep.  
  
She woke up by an abrupt shriek. Glancing around her, she found Estel looking out the window again. Knowing it were the Ringwraiths she stood and got the hobbits as they quickly followed her and Estel out of the Inn and into the marshlands. The hobbits slowly tripped, walked, and fell their ways through the marshlands until they settled down for sleep. Neither slept peacefully and soon the night was over. Estel and the hobbits and Silence walked there way through the grasslands finally coming upon the Great watch tower of Amonsuin. Silence and Estel went on there way to look around to look for any sign of approaching enemies. They looked to the watchtower. LIGHT! NO! They ran back up to the watch tower just as the Ringwraiths attacked the hobbits and stabbed Frodo. The gut wrenching scream emitted from the small figure was unbearable. Silence and Estel fought off the other Ringwraiths until they had enough time to form up a plan.  
  
"We must get him to the elves!" Estel shouted. Silence glanced at the hobbit, seeing his already pale face. They ventured farther into the woods to Rivendell stopping to try and slow down the poison with herbs. Estel ventured into the woods, as Silence stayed behind to watch the hobbits. Minutes later Estel came back with an elf, one named Arwen. Silence backed away as Arwen bent down to check his condition. Arwen slowly looked into Estels eyes talking to him in a fluent beautiful language. She slowly hopped onto her horse shouting, "NIRO LIM!"  
  
Silence and Estel took the other hobbits through a quick pass towards Rivendell. They arrived shortly after Arwen did and was told of Frodos condition. Although Silence stayed back and sat down at the gates towards Rivendell. She kneeled down curled up into a fetal position rocking back and forth slowly, her breath coming in hitches as if she were crying. It is all my fault she thought, I had insisted on going with Estel, if I had stayed, Frodo wouldn't have been hurt.  
  
Slowly a gently hand feel on her shoulder, and she was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Why is such a beautiful maiden, like you, crying?" Silence stared dumbfounded at this new being in front of her. As he knelt before her to look at her, she reached a hand up and cupped his right cheek caressing the skin there, whispering a faint "angel". She stopped herself fast and stood up quickly glaring at the prince.  
  
"I.I was not crying!" Her rough expression told him not to question further. He slowly walked to her bowing lightly.  
  
"Hello, I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and son of Thrandruil the Great." He smiled fondly when he stood back up as if abashed by the presence of the elf maiden. Silence bowed too, greatly suprising the prince. The girls he knew usually curtsied, seeing as they were ladies, but no, this lady did not curtsy, she bowed like one of the men.  
  
"Hello Milord, I am Silence, granddaughter of Galadriel and Celeborn of Lothlorien" She kneeled slowly into a bow and glanced at the ground. "It is nice to meet you Milord." She stood slowly raising her gaze to meet the amused gaze of Legolas.  
  
"Just Legolas will do."  
  
"Then you must call me Silence." She retorted. He nodded smiling ever so lightly then tilting his head as he heard his father calling. He looked urgently at her.  
  
"When can I see you again?" He asked quickly looking at her expectantly. She smiled softly tilting her head.  
  
"In a for-night behind the water fall of Rivendell. You know where that is right?" He nodded smiling widely then took her hand quickly kissing it then ran off to meet his father. All his thoughts drifting toward Silence. Silence only shook her head smiling at the light tingling sensation that ran through her hand. Shoving it in her cloak pocket and walking to where Arwen was to talk of old times. Unlike Arwen who had inherited her fathers' looks, Silence had inherited her Grandmothers looks which dominated over her fathers traits. Without them telling others, others would not know of there heritage as sisters. 


End file.
